


Eyes of Scarlet

by RatTatBoi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forbidden Love, I hate myself, Jesus - Freeform, Jesus loves you, Kurta Clan Reader, Slow Burn, conversion therapy, this is a joke I hate chrollo, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTatBoi/pseuds/RatTatBoi
Summary: Please don’t take this seriously. This is a joke. I’m not even christenYou look down to see Chrollo peacefully sleeping next to you. How has it come to this? A love this forbidden? Can you convert Chrollo to Christianity before it’s too late?!
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Eyes of Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bestie Clate!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bestie+Clate%21).



The Kurta Clan massacre was fresh in your head. The empty sockets of your family’s eyes that now haunted you dripped blood. The disembodied voices of your dead realities danced through your head. You bolt up, it was just a dream. You look down to your left to see a sleeping chrollo. Your face grows warm, how did this happen!?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally hate myself so much. Why did I do this to myself?


End file.
